


Palestra sì, palestra no

by Omibombay



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Double Drabble, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doppia drabble scritta per il Drabble Weekend indetto su We are out for prompt.<br/>Prompt: Kharthur, normal life!AU Khan è il personal trainer molto muscoloso che affibbiano a Arthur quando decide di rimettersi un po' in forma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palestra sì, palestra no

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico), Guida galattica per autostoppisti  
> Genere: fantascienza, cross-over  
> Tipo: doppia drabble  
> Parole: 216  
> Personaggi: Khan Noonien Singh, Arthur Dent  
> Coppia: slash  
> Pairing: KhanXArthur   
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse, AU  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams) per “Star Trek”, di Douglas Adams per “Guida galattica per autostoppisti”. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.  
> Note: prima AU che scrivo in vita! Ammetto di essermi divertita a provare nuove forme di scrittura ^_^  
> Prompt: Kharthur, normal life!AU Khan è il personal trainer molto muscoloso che affibbiano a Arthur quando decide di rimettersi un po' in forma.  
> Gentilmente offerto da Amaerise.

Con il borsone a tracolla armato di tanta buona volontà Arthur Dent oltrepassò la soglia della palestra.  
Il suo medico gli aveva caldamente consigliato di fare esercizio fisico per perdere qualche chilo di troppo, per rimettersi in forma e perché no, fare qualche incontro interessante.  
Sinceramente Arthur si sentiva già in forma e il rotolino che vedeva nello specchio non gli aveva mai dato fastidio, aveva sempre preferito le persone morbide a quelle secche. Per quanto riguardava la sua vita sentimentale, non aveva intenzione di rimorchiare in palestra: andiamo era lo cosa più squallida che potesse esistere.  
Si avvicinò alla reception e la signorina sorrise porgendogli una tessera e il nome del suo personal trainer: Khan Noonien Singh.  
Con poca convinzione raggiunse la sala e gli si avvicinò il suddetto istruttore. Un uomo alto dal fisico scultoreo, plasmato da ore di esercizi, ma non eccessivamente muscoloso, i capelli neri tirati indietro e due occhi grigi che fecero tremare le ginocchia al povero Arthur.  
La canottiera che indossava lasciava poco spazio all’immaginazione e Dent sentì improvvisamente la bocca secca.  
L’istruttore tese la mano “Vogliamo cominciare?” domandò con voce bassa e roca che fece drizzare i capelli alla base della nuca (e non solo quelli).  
Dopotutto iscriversi in palestra non era stata una brutta idea.


End file.
